


Formula

by CrimsonRiseWrites



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRiseWrites/pseuds/CrimsonRiseWrites
Summary: A summer morning after a long night of frolicking, Papa II and Annabel wake up from their sleep."Despite being concealed by bed sheets, the light was made unbearable by the white sheets that reflected the rays around it. The summer sun, unforgivable on mornings like these. "
Relationships: Papa Emeritus II/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Formula

The morning sun pierced through the slightest crack in the blinds. The room had been illuminated with a warm orange hue. When you looked closely at the light, dust fragmented it’s particles on nearest furniture pieces. Despite being concealed by bed sheets, the light was made unbearable by the white sheets that reflected the rays around it. The summer sun, unforgivable on mornings like these. 

The heat was starting to become a problem too. Two bodies already coated in sweat from the devilish night before, the gentle opening in the window brought justness and comfort onto those sleeping. 

Although not for long.

A careful stirring of Emeritus the Second woke Annabel up from her slumber. She was a light sleeper, but she wasn’t going to let the other know. Concern sunk in as she felt the weight shifting and leaving the bed, expecting Mezzo to start getting ready for the day ahead. But instead, he was simply looking for reprieve from the hot confines of the sheets. His body hovered over hers. "I _I know you’re not sleeping._ ” He whispered, placing gentle kisses on her shoulder.

A low chuckle escaped her lips, clearing her dry throat. “Nothing ever escapes you.” Annabel responded, her voice groggy and hoarse. “Before you ask- no I don’t need water.” She stopped him before he could even usher the words. Her joints snapped as she moved to lay on her back, eyes opening ever so slightly. 

“Aren’t you hot under those sheets?”   
  
“Are you genuinely concerned or do you just want to see me naked again?”   
  
Short pause. “Both.” 

Now with her eyes opened and focused seeing the dust dancing in the light, Annabel sat up. The sheets pooled in her lap, her arms now stretched above her head until her joints clicked in place. Taking a deep breath in, she dropped them by her sides. “Alright then.” She finally said after a moment of silence. “Nothing was stopping you from having a look, you know?”   
  
Papa shrugged at her, falling back on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head. “I preach of consent dear sister. I would be a hypocrite if I didn’t practice it.”

“Of course.” Annabel walked over to a full body mirror, running her fingers through her knotted hair, detangling what she could. The memories of the night before flashed before her with every unintentional pull of her hair. She stared at her own reflection in a total daze, eyes drifting over the bruising on her neck. The stinging sensation was now more apparent around her wrists and the longer she stood her knees collided in a silly wobble. 

“You haven’t regenerated yet.” 

A gasp escaped Annabel’s lips in response. His voice was sudden, close to her ear. She didn’t even notice that Mezzo had even approached her. _“Belial”_ She whispered, looking over her shoulder at curious eyes. “I- no.” She cleared her throat, regaining her composure. “It was my decision. You like to mark me, so I assumed you’d want the bruises to stay on a little bit longer.” 

Finally her legs gave out, which is exactly what Papa was expecting. He took hold of her immediately before she could collide the ground. “I appreciate the thought _bella._ ” His tone wasn’t one of scolding, but more of concern. “But I was more rough with you than before. I thought you noticed. My apologies, I should’ve warne-.”   
  
“I noticed.” She cut him off. “Don’t worry, _I noticed_ .” Annabel assured him, looking at him in the mirror with a gentle smile. “Maybe _I_ should’ve actually regenerated instead of playing tough.” 

Mezzo shook his head, letting her sit on the ground for a moment with his hands under her shoulders. Feeling guilt creep up along his back, feeling heavy on his feet all of a sudden. He has always given her after care, despite Annabel’s regenerative capabilities. But he clearly didn't do it well enough looking down at her in the illumination of the morning sun.

“Sit with me, the floor is rather comfortable.” She joked, snapping him out of his thoughts and in response earned her a pair of rolling eyes with a gentle smile. Mezzo scrambled her off the floor, carrying her bridal style towards his bed. He set her down carefully, his hand sliding off her neck to gently rest her head on the plush pillows whilst settling the rest of her. He gave her an expected look, to which she sighed. 

“Fine- can I have a glass of water please?”

-

An hour or so passed in pure silence. The stillness wasn’t unwelcome as the mere existence of each other was enough for them. Lost in thought, Papa slightly flinched when Annabel’s hand ran across his chest. A low hum emitted from the pit of his stomach, closing his eyes as he relaxed in the softness of her touch and the gentle grazing of her nails. He gently grabbed her wrist, bringing it up to his lips and placing a couple of kisses on her knuckles. 

“I’m sorry.” Annabel said suddenly. Papa’s eyebrows rose in question, placing one last kiss before placing her hand back on his chest. “For what?” 

“I made you worry about me.” She responded. “I made you doubt yourself.” she added, her head turned to look at him.. “I just wanted to feel you for a little while longer. It was selfish of me.”

“Regeneration was never part of our deal.” Papa pointed out. “You have every right to use that ability whenever you want.” After reassuring her that her actions were justified, he shuffled onto his side to face her properly instead of straining his neck. Annabel mirrored his actions. “Of course I am guilty of not looking after you better, I should’ve-”   
  
“Shhh..” 

She ushered him, bringing up her hands to his face in order to caress his cheeks with her thumbs. “Shall we agree that a human error was made?” Annabel asked. His eyes relaxed to her soft touch before they closed completely. “A human error was made.” He agreed. 

“Good…” A gentle kiss was placed on The Emeritus’ lips, parted ever so slightly. He had returned it, his hands resting on her waist, his fingers moving along her silky skin, slowly. A shudder ran down her body, her breath caught up in her windpipe. She swallowed a lump in her throat, shuddering an exhale through her nose. 

Mezzo pulled himself away, not too far,just enough for him to speak. “I’ll make you feel me some more.” he hissed, slowly guiding her onto her back. Their gaze met for a split second, then their lips clashed again.

A sensual kiss. Hot and breathy, no clamour but peace. United as one in breath, in motion and passion. Heat rose from her neck to her cheeks, radiating that flush onto him. Which he couldn’t hide. Their bodies mingled together, legs tied like their tongues, sliding against each other out of pure desire. Sounds emitted from both of their mouths, not shying away from expressing themselves. 

Papa had pulled back one more time to look at her with half lidded eyes. Annabel knew what he was looking for, shaking her head. “Mezzo. Mezzo, please.” She almost begged. “I do not want you to ask.” She said, her hands on his cheeks again. “I want you to know that I consent to you forever unless stated otherwise.” 

“Bells…”

“I trust you.” She paused. “Do _you_ want to do this?”   
  
“With you? _Always_.” 

The kissing has resumed with wandering hands exploring each other’s bodies. This was unlike what they were used to. No shackles or bonds holding them back. It was a first and none of them complained. Bizarre yet so natural, exciting, some might say overwhelming also. The formalities were thrown out the window, this was raw emotions being splayed on the table. Nothing was spoken, but actions spoke louder. Probably even louder than the noises emitting from them both.

Papa’s tongue was a toe curling experience. The way her thighs pressed up against his cheeks when she cried in pure bliss, lapping away at the nectar of her folds. Over stimulation wasn’t the motive here, but he simply could not help himself. The way her hips bucked, legs stretched and hands held onto his was simply a divine sight. An eye rolling, back arching experience for Annabel. 

The focus was on her, he wanted to express that. So when he sunk inside her, his hips rolled slowly, deeply, making her feel all of him. Her legs loosely wrapped around his waist with arms desperately hanging off his neck. Annabel hissed and moaned, glancing down at the point where they linked. His head dipped low, focusing on movement as his pace built up, hands holding under her knees and angling himself to hit the right spot that drove her mad. 

As Annabel stared at Mezzo, the pace of her heart quickened, pupils dilated, her vision hazing their surroundings, focusing mainly on the man above her. Their lips met again, sloppy and messy, yet passionate as before. Realisation began to creep into her mind. She had been yearning for him all this time, committed eternally. That fear faded away as Mezzo provided her the comfort of knowing that this was in fact what she wanted for the rest of her existence. Thinking back to the times they’ve scrapped as kids, to this moment now. They were simply meant to be. 

Finally reaching crescendo, her head flew back, hands digging into the sheets while Mezzo himself growled, sinking that final thrust. 

With their hot, sticky bodies pressed against each other, they matched breaths. With all the strength in him, he rose to look at Annabel who had been staring up at the ceiling with an expression he could describe as disbelief. He immediately leaned in to meet her gaze, opening his mouth to say something, but was abruptly interrupted. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> This is my first ever fan fiction since 2012. I've never posted on AO3 before either!  
> If you're not a close friend of mine who stumbles upon this. The OC, Annabel, is a witch and she has regenerative abilities. 
> 
> When I have more time I will post more back story like pieces of fiction involving this oc, as many others.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Credit:  
> Kitschimage - for the initial inspiration for this fic, Papa II 'name' Mezzo and proof reading.  
> Ask-the-clergy-bc on Tumblr - The nickname for Annabel and proof reading  
> My personal friend- Proof reading and editing. 
> 
> The title was inspired by a song I've listened to while writing: Formula by Labrinth.


End file.
